Eighteen Colors, Fifty Shades
by Cherry Shimono
Summary: Life is known to cycle through the entire spectrum of colors, of emotions. A series of prompts, currently on its way to fifty, expanded on in less than three sentences. Revolves on most of the characters, from the the cheery Ittoki Otoya to the cutesy Hijirikawa Mai. [count: 29]
1. The First Seven Colors

**The First Seven Colors**

* * *

_red ; aka_

* * *

******01  
****– **Tears **–**

Otoya had a dislike for tears. It reminded him of the day he had cried endlessly. It reminded him of the rain that slapped against the windows of the van he rode to his mother's funeral.

* * *

_orange ; orenji_**********  
**

* * *

******02  
****– **Chocolates **–**

Ren had always been ambivalent about his birthday – which exactly on Valentines. As a child, he almost always received chocolates as a birthday present, and, once he became popular with the girls, he received twice as much. He wasn't sure if he could stand the sight or taste of chocolate by the time he turned sixteen.

* * *

_yellow ; ki_

* * *

**03  
****– **Happiness **–**

Natsuki felt a certain, indescribable feeling of completeness whenever he and Syo would enjoy a moment together. It filled a strange, empty gap in his heart, and he swore never to lose a friend like _Syo__-chan_.

* * *

_green ; midori_

* * *

**04  
****– **Freedom **–**

Cecil, like most royalties, lacked the freedom of regular children, regular _boys_, of his age. He would wistfully watch the children of Agnapolis climb trees and run around getting dirtied, not having to care about vigorous lessons about posture and conduct. He expressed his wish for freedom to his caretaker, who merely asked him if he would really be willing to sever his ties to the royal family for his yearning for freedom ******– **silencing him.

* * *

_blue ; ao_

* * *

**05**  
**– Milk –**

It hadn't taken long for Masato to notice the pattern in the Hijirikawa Family's names – they all carried the _kanji_ for 'truth', which was read either '_masa_' or '_ma_' in their names (his father was _Masa_omi; his mother, _Ma_na; him and his sister, _Masa_to and _Ma_i.) He wondered vaguely if – _when_ – he had children, he would follow the "tradition". As early as eleven, before his 'rebellious' stage, he decided that he would name a son, 'Masaki', and a daughter, 'Maaya'.

* * *

_violet ; murasaki_

* * *

**06  
****– Devotion –**

Tokiya gave his career and his dreams his entire devotion. He made a vow, to himself and to his mother, that he would, he _will_, one day, make a name for himself, and prove to his father than his dream was _worth _something.

* * *

_pink ; pinku_

* * *

**07  
********– Comfort –**

The first thing Syo had seen after his first ever attack – which was when he was just six – was his younger twin, Kaoru, pacing across the hospital room, his hair wild and mussed-up, mumbling worriedly to himself. However, as soon as Kaoru caught his brother's faint grin, he stumbled across the room and wrapped his arms tightly around Syo and broke down.

* * *

Title: _Eighteen Colors, Fifty Shades - The First Seven Colors  
_Words: 388  
Title Derivation: "_Eighteen Colors, Fifty Shades_" was from a PM buddy, who also gave me the prompts used in this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_All things familiar in _Eighteen Colors_ are the sole ownership of their respective copyright holders, namely _broccoli, UTA*PRI project, ELEMENTS GARDEN, Lantis _and more_._ I only own Original Characters, added plot and the like._

**_Reprinting, reposting and/or redistributing without formal and written permission are against my law._**


	2. Bonds Are Stronger Than Anyone

**Bonds Are Stronger Than Anyone**

* * *

_turqouise ; taakoizu_

* * *

**08  
**– **Dream –**

Once, Kaoru, aged seven at the time, had a very strange dream. He was wandering in place that seemed to be a forest in autumn. He was alone, too. He doesn't have the faintest idea what happened, but recalls all-too-clearly the whisper-soft, feminine, almost vaguely familiar, voice singing in that dream; the voice he still, unconsciously, searches for.

* * *

**09  
**– **Jealousy –**

Mai was a girl who lived the first eight years of her life basking in the care of her _Onii-chama_. She constantly held his attention and interest, and tried her hardest to make him impressed, because she knew that she was the only girl in his life, besides their mother, of course. So when, one day, he introduced his composer-partner from Saotome Academy, she couldn't help but feel jealous now that another female had entered her brother's life.

* * *

_magenta ; sekishi-iro_

* * *

**10  
**– **Bonds –**

Tomochika and Haruka shared a certain bond only females had. While Haruka had all these males around her, Tomochika knew she held a certain place in her friend's heart, and Haruka in hers. So when, one day, Haruka entered their dorm looking haggard and utterly ridiculous due to the amount of work dumped on such a delicate girl, Tomochika gave her a sort of comfort only women had (with chocolates and a willing ear).

* * *

_sky-blue ; sora-iro_

* * *

**11  
**– **Market –**

The first time her grandmother brought her to a market, Haruka almost passed out. She was taken by surprise by the millions of colors, sounds and scents that make her dizzy. From then on, she almost always tried to stay clear of tight spots and crowded areas, fearing that there would be no one for her to lean on.


	3. Two Is Better Than One

**12.  
**_Speed_  
- Natsuki/Syo -

While Syo was small and nimble enough to easily outrun anyone, his 'little' heart problem made running away from Natsuki and his wild urges to dress him in dresses and 'cute' things a nuisance. So, after just five or six minutes of a chase, Syo finds himself sprawled on the floor, breathing raggedly, stuck in another cute-animal-themed outfit.

* * *

**13.  
**_Hands_**  
**- Ren/Masato -

While Ren could make women swoon with a simple brush of a hand or even a mere wave in their direction, he knew Masato's hand held more gentleness and emotion than his, just because he knew just how wonderful the music he weaved with his hands, his fingers, were.

* * *

**14.  
**_Wind_**  
**- Otoya/Tokiya -

Tokiya moved in silence, with the wind. He would always try not to make a show of his actions, and would rather impress people with the final result rather than with the grand process. So when he and the rest of his bunch prepared a birthday party for Otoya, made sure the entire affair was perfect – and the surprise _stayed a surprise_, even if the redhead had already caught of wind of their plans.

* * *

**15.  
**_Confusion_**  
**- Syo/Kaoru -

When they were children, Syo and Kaoru took a silent pleasure in being confused for one being the other. When in school, they would oftentimes play silly, harmless pranks and tricks on their classmates or teachers. But one day, a little girl from a different class with a quiet voice easily identified who was Kaoru and who was Syo, leaving the twins deeply confused (and disturbed).

* * *

**16.  
**_Touch_**  
**- Masato/Mai -

_Onii-chama's hands were magical_: that was what Mai believed about those pale, light hands of his. Whenever they touched the smooth, ivory keys of the family's grand piano, music filled the entire Hijrikawa Family Estate, and his music touched everything, silencing even the wind.

* * *

_special thanks to  
_**The Blue Rogue**  
_for giving me constructive criticism  
on the format of this fanfic  
-_


	4. Add A Senior To The Mix

**17.**_  
Whimsy**  
**_-Reiji/Tokiya-

"Senpai, what–?" Tokiya stopped himself and shook his head, and instead chose to watch his senpai prepare an odd assortment of things: several sets of clothes, a couple of food packs, toiletries... Reiji flashed him a smile. "Otoya-kun and I are going camping on the field, for fun. Want in?"

* * *

**18.**_  
Shake  
_-Reiji/Otoya-

Otoya looked curiously at his senior's latest buy - a new pair of _maracas _- and then turned to said senior. "Why'd you choose to play maracas, _senpai_?" Reiji gave his junior his usual, carefree smile and shrugged. "They have a fun sound when they shake."

* * *

******19.**  
_Bane**  
**_-Ranmaru/Ren-

Ranmaru rolled his eyes, listening to his S Class junior complain about the woes of having to attend so many social gatherings - even claiming that by the time he was ten, he'd attended parties totaling to twice the number of his age at the said time. "...and you know what the _worst _part is? It's..." Ranmaru heaved an impatient sigh. "_Save it, Jinguji_."

* * *

**20.  
**_Reason  
_-Ranmaru/Masato-

"_Look at this mess,_" Masato hissed, gritting his teeth and looking down on what _was _his clean, white dress-shirt, and is now a shirt with a large, pinkish blot on the middle. Ren sent him a sheepish smile. Masato's eyes then swept that mess that _used to be _his bedroom. "_I leave for ten minutes. Ten minutes, Jinguji Ren. And what, I come back with this disaster area?!_" Ranmaru sighed to himself and separated the two younger scions and kept it that way for the rest of the party. Sometimes, when things are bad with these two children, someone has to be the voice of reason.

* * *

**21.  
**_Innocence_  
-Ai/Syo-

Syo's eye twitched as his senpai kept mumbling about '_what is love?_' to himself. At first, he found it rather amusing, but now it was just getting too annoying for words. Ai looked at him with what seemed to be genuinely curious, crystal-blue eyes and asked (for the _hundredth time_), "_what is love?_" Syo prepared to launch himself at the pesky contraption that was his senior. _I'm so going to hurt you!__  
_

* * *

**22.  
**_Wonder**  
**_-Ai/Natsuki-

Ai watched in complete awe as Natsuki fussed around in Syo's dorm's kitchenette, moving from one island to another, fixing this, chopping that, checking those, with such finesse, that he stood up and poked his junior. Natsuki gave him a pleasantly surprised smile when the senpai uttered, "_Will you teach me how to do that?_"

* * *

**23.  
**_Tree  
_-Camus/Cecil-

"Get down from there!" Camus hissed at the Agnapolis prince lightly perched on a tree. "You're not a _cat _anymore, Aijima! Nor are you a prince here! You can't do as you please! _We have practice to do!_" Cecil looked down at the man he called the _White Devil_, and gave him an amused smile. "Why not join me? It's rather nice up here than down there."

* * *

_my characterizations of the seniors/senpai aren't very accurate  
so if anything feels off,  
you are all very much welcome (and encouraged!) to tell me in a review_  
-


	5. Chapter 5

**24.  
**_Hair  
_-Tsukimiya Ringo-

Tsukimiya Ringo stared at his reflection in the mirror, still clad in a loose shirt and jeans, wondering how he should style his 'hair' today. It was then that he started worrying just how much this cross-dressing thing was starting to affect him.

* * *

**25.  
**_Idol  
_-Hyuga Ryuya-

Hyuga Ryuya was very much aware of how deep Syo's respect for him went, even if he didn't show it much. As much as he was flattered by how much he was able to influence the young boy's aspirations and goals, he wanted Syo to _grow up _and stop trying to impress him now that he too was an idol now.

* * *

**26.  
**_Forever__**  
**_-Saotome Mitsuo-

Mitsuo knew his time in the past wasn't going to last, and that if he stayed any longer, the name he worked hard to create would fade into nonexistence, but he couldn't help but wish that he could live in that moment, with the wind blowing in his youthful face, forever, with the girl he had met who he had undeniably grown attached to.

* * *

**27.  
**_Wishes_**  
**-Syo/Kaoru-

Syo closed his eyes and murmured a wish as another shooting star flew across the clear, midnight-blue sky. Kaoru, just like the three other times a comet had flown by moments ago, was too busy admiring the way it streaked across the sky to even make a wish.

* * *

**28.  
**_Weddings_**  
**-Masato-

The eight-year-old heir stared critically at the fairly large portrait of his parents taken on the day they were married, then to his father, who was sitting quietly on his desk, several folders in his hands. Just when Masaomi thought his son would finally choose a young girl from one of the folders when he opened his mouth to speak, he was surprised to hear Masato say, "I want a girl that'll be as happy as you and Mother are in that photo."

* * *

**29.  
**_Jab_**  
**-Masato/Mai-

Mai will undoubtedly grow up into a very likable young woman, Masato couldn't possibly deny that. She was a girl who was easy to like, charming in her own, sweet way. But that didn't mean that Masato wasn't going to have thoughts of punching the first man who even so much as _tries _to touch his sister.


End file.
